


Ship Meme: Dan and Phil

by KaytlynnSchehl



Series: Ship Memes [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl
Summary: Shipping questions for the Phan ship





	Ship Meme: Dan and Phil

**Who's Most Likely To...**

_...fall asleep on the couch:  _

Phil. I think he'd be watching a movie with Dan and fall asleep laying on Dan's shoulder or in Dan's lap.

 

_...make friends with the neighbours: _

Phil, even though I think Dan would be nice to them all the time. Dan would also feel as though they are bothering the neighbours.

 

_...be an adventurous eater: _

Both, even though Phil doesn't always like the food they try, he will still, most likely, taste it.

 

_...hog the covers at night: _

Phil because he is always cold.

 

_...forget to do the dishes:  _

Dan because he would get distracted and because he's just a forgetful person.

 

_...surprise the other with a date or a gift: _

Dan because he would do anything to make Phil smile.

 

_...jump out from behind something in an attempt to scare the other:  _

Phil because Dan scares him so much he feels like he should get payback even if it almost never works.

 

_...leave dirty laundry on the floor: _

Depends because Phil leaves his all over the house but Dan leaves his in his bedroom and the bathroom.

 

_...stay up reading until 2 am: _

Phil because he reads so much. I think there have been nights where he was reading and sitting with Dan and he starts falling in and out of sleep, so Dan takes the book, puts a bookmark in, and takes him to bed so that he isn't exhausted the next day.

 

_...sing in the shower: _

Both, but Phil is quieter and only does it when he thinks no one can hear him.

 

_...make the plans for date night: _

Both, but if they go out, Dan does. If they stay in, Phil tries, but usually let's Dan do it so that he doesn't burn the house down.

 

_...accidentally fall off the bed in the middle of the night: _

While asleep? Phil. While awake? Dan.

 

_...give the other a piggy back ride:  _

Dan because he would do it to be caring and loving (and Phil always asks anyway)

 

_...act tough but is actually just a big sap: _

Dan because Phil already knows how cuddly he is.

 

_...almost burn down the house trying to bake: _

Phil because I think Dan is just naturally better at cooking while Phil tries really hard and just cannot get it right.

 

_...sing the other a lullaby: _

Dan because he wouldn't be able to see Phil sick or sad, struggling to sleep so he'd play piano and sing quietly to put Phil to sleep.

 

_...be dead before coffee in the morning: _

Honestly, Dan because I think Phil drinks it more because he likes it than for the caffeine while Dan, on the other hand, drinks it so he can be a decent human in the morning.

 

_...cry during a sad or sappy romantic movie: _

Phil because I think he expresses emotions more bluntly than Dan.

 

_...wear a billion layers because they're cold: _

Phil because he just seems like the type to wear full pyjamas (sweater and pants), have a blanket and hot chocolate, and still want the heat and the fire on.

 

_...initiate cuddling: _

Usually Phil, though Dan can sense when he should be the one to initiate it, like when Phil is upset or feeling clingy.

 

_...fall over their feet while trying to seduce the other: _

Phil because he'd be more used to being seduced than being the seducer.

 

_...cling to the other during a scary movie:  _

Definitely Phil, Dan would act brave and tough the whole time.

 

_...get into the shower with the other randomly:  _

Dan. I feel like he'd wake up a little later and notice that Phil is taking a shower and just get in with him.

 

_...initiate hand holding while driving:  _

Depends, probably Phil but Dan would too, just less often.

 

_...secretly try to touch the other in naughty places while out in public/with family:  _

Dan would probably do it to Phil because he'd like to embarrass him or turn him on before they go home.

 

_...ask weird questions in the middle of the night:  _

Phil asks weird questions during the day let alone in the middle of the night.

 

_...ask "what are you thinking about?":  _

Probably Dan because I think he's always concerned about Phil even when there's no reason to be.

 

_...make any excuse to touch the other:  _ Phil because he's a cuddler and he's just really loving.

 

 

**Questions about the relationship:**

_ How long will the relationship last?  _

Forever

 

_ How quickly did they fall in love? _

In about a month or two, nothing too fast and they definitely knew they loved each other before they said anything as they were both nervous about it.

 

_ What was their first kiss like? _

At first, it was shy and slow, but it escalated and became fast and sexual. Nothing beyond making out happened though. Except Phil got a hickey that he kept forgetting to hide.

 

_ Where was their first date? _

The first time they went out on an actual date it was to a semi fancy restaurant but the first time they had a date it was just watching movies (which is when they had their first kiss)

 

_ What's their favourite thing to do together? _

Watching movies, anime, tv shows, and YouTube together. Also when Dan is editing Phil will sneak in and sit on his bed (sometimes Phil gets away with sitting on Dan's lap)

 

_ Who kissed who first? _

Dan kissed Phil.

 

_ Who is the cuddler? _

Definitely Phil. But Dan is always willing to cuddle him back.

 

_ Who is the big spoon? _

Dan. Phil prefers to be cuddled.

 

_ Who made the first move? _

Dan. He gave Phil a hickey the first time they kissed!

 

_ Who said "I love you." first? _

Phil because he wasn't thinking about it and just said it.

 

_ What are their nicknames for each other? _

Dan calls Phil babe, baby, sweetheart, sweetie, darling, etc

Phil calls Dan babe (and if he's teasing he might say something like sir, master, etc)

 

_ What's their song? _

So Close by Jon McLaughlin (if you haven't heard it LISTEN TO IT)

 

_ How do they wake each other up? _

Phil wakes Dan up with kisses and by bouncing on the bed and by sitting on him.

Dan wakes Phil up with cuddles and kisses and soothing words and coffee (sometimes he even makes breakfast in bed)

 

_ Who makes the bed in the morning? _

Dan because Phil hates any type of chore (though Dan convinces him to keep his room clean)

 

 

**_Wedding_ **

_ Who proposed? _

Dan, and he made sure everything was perfect. He kept it a secret from Phil. And it worked because he didn't even know that Dan was going to propose.

 

_ Who were the best men? _

Martyn, Adrian, PJ, Chris, and Felix

 

_ Who were the bridesmaids? _

Louise, Zoe, Sophie, Cat, and Marzia

 

_ Who was the ring bearer? _

Eduardo SacconeJoly

 

_ Who were the flower girls? _

Darcy and Pearl Watson and Emilia SacconeJoly

 

_ Who did the most planning? _

Phil because he knew exactly what he wanted it to be like. Dan was always checking in though, because he knew Phil was doing a lot of things at once.

 

_ Who stressed the most? _

Dan stressed about the actual marriage but Phil was stressed about the decorations and the clothing and everything like that because he's the one that planned it.

 

_ Who was the most emotional? _

Phil started to cry when he walked down the aisle and when they exchanged vows and when they had their first dance.

 

_ How fancy was the wedding? _

It wasn't that fancy, it was simple but beautiful.

 

_ Who was specifically not invited? _

Dan and Phil never really thought about who not to invite, they just thought about their friends and who would enjoy going.

 

_ Who led during their first dance? _

Dan

 

 

**_Sex_ **

_ Who tops? _

Dan

 

_ Who is the one to instigate things? _

Usually Dan but sometimes Phil because he missed Dan or he was just horny.

 

_ How often do they have sex? _

Depends, if they are home a lot, then a couple times a week, if they are out, once a week or once every two weeks.

 

_ How kinky are they? _

Very. But secretly, they don't tell anyone about their sex life.

 

_ How long do they normally have sex? _

About a half hour to an hour.

 

_ Do they make sure they have an equal amount of orgasms? _

Yes, but sometimes Dan convinces Phil that Phil deserves more.

 

_ How rough/dirty are they? _

Sometimes they are really dirty, sometimes they're gentle and loving.

 

_ How much cuddling and snuggling do they do after sex? _

A lot. They cuddle until they get out of bed.

 

_ Who is louder? _

Phil. I think Dan tries to be quieter so he can hear Phil.

 

_ Who is more likely to be caught masturbating? _

Phil simply because Dan always tells him that he doesn't have to hide it (since Dan secretly enjoys watching) Dan doesn't masturbate as often as Phil because he doesn't find the need since he can usually just have sex with Phil instead.

 

_ Who is better at oral? Who prefers to have it? _

Phil is better because he does it more often since Dan likes it.

 

_ Who comes first? _

Phil because Dan always prioritises Phil's orgasms over his own.

 

_ Lights on or off? _

Depends on when, and what they're doing. If it's just a quickie then the lights are off. If they are making love, then the lights are on.

 

 

**_Children_ **

_ How many children? _

Two. A boy and a girl.

 

_ Who gets stuck with the most diapers? _

Dan because Phil claims to be busy every time he is supposed to do it.

 

_ Who is the stricter parent? _

Dan. But Phil tries to keep Dan's rules when he’s not around.

 

_ Who stops the kids from doing dangerous things after school? _

Dan always keeps them out of trouble.

 

_ Who remembers to pack the lunches? _

Dan because Phil is busy getting the kids ready for school.

 

_ Who is the more loved parent? _

They are loved equally. Phil sneaks them treats and Dan plays video games with them.

 

_ Who is more likely to attend the PTA Meetings? _

Neither, they would always skip them.

 

_ Who cried the most at graduation? _

Phil. He bawled his eyes out.

 

_ Who is more likely to save the children from the law? _

Dan. And he'd keep it a secret from Phil. (Even though their daughter always tells Phil that Dan helped her brother)

 

 

**_Cooking_ **

_ Who does the most cooking? _

Dan because Phil is prone to burning the food or forgetting that he's cooking at all

 

_ Who is the most picky with their food? _

Phil because he doesn't like a lot of foods but he's almost always willing to try new foods.

 

_ Who does the grocery shopping? _

Dan because he does the most cooking.

 

_ How often do they bake desserts? _

When they can, even though it doesn't always end up tasting the best.

 

_ Are they more meat eaters or salad eaters? _

Depends on the day

 

_ Who is more likely to surprise the other with an anniversary dinner? _

Dan because he likes to see Phil happy.

 

_ Who is more likely to suggest going out? _

Dan because he gets tired of cooking and he doesn't want to risk Phil setting a fire.

 

 

**_Chores_ **

_ Who cleans more? _

Dan. Even though he doesn't keep things clean.

 

_ Who is really against chores? _

Phil. He hates cleaning so much but he loves having clean blankets all the time

 

_ Who cleans up after the pets? _

Dan. Phil convinced Dan to get a dog and he took care of it himself for a month or two but after that Dan did most of the work.

 

_ Who is more likely to sweep everything under the rug? _

Both of them. The less work, the better.

 

_ Who stresses the most when guests are coming over? _

Phil. He cleans and lights candles and everything.

 

_ Who found a pound between the couch cushions whilst cleaning? _

Phil because Dan made him clean the lounge.

 

 

**_Miscellaneous_ **

_ Who takes longer showers? _

Phil because he listens to a lot of music and loses track of time.

 

_ Who takes more baths? _

Phil because he buys bath bombs all the time

 

_ Who takes the dog out for a walk? _

Dan, but he usually makes Phil go with.

 

_ How much do they decorate for the holidays? _

A lot, but nothing overboard. Their lounge, halls, and kitchen look really festive but they don't decorate their rooms.

 

_ Who is most likely to sleep until noon? _

Dan because he stays up late but they both do it.

 

_ Who plays the most pranks? _

Neither because they aren't any good at it. And Dan doesn't want to upset Phil if the prank goes wrong.

 

_ Who prefers rain? _

Phil likes rain and thunderstorms more than Dan.

 

_ Who prefers snow? _

Phil. He only likes it in December though.

 

_ What's their nightly routine? _

Since Dan stays up late a lot, usually Phil gets ready for bed first but they always have good night kisses (and usually cuddles depending on what Dan is doing)

 

_ Who kills the spiders? _

Dan because he’s terrified. Phil will just put them outside

 

_ Who decorates the apartment? _

Both of them do. Dan let's Phil make any changes he wants because Dan will just move it back in about a week.

 

_ Who can use chopsticks? _

Both of them

 

_ What do they do when they can't sleep? _

Dan scrolls through tumblr

Phil watches TV or reads

If neither can sleep, they cuddle and watch TV


End file.
